Print magazines have been struggling to find a way to present supplemental electronic content to users, in addition to their printed content. Conventional techniques rely on machine-readable markers associated with specific sets of content (e.g., a page, an ad, a specific story or article, and/or other sets of content) to identify printed content and access electronic supplemental content.
A variety of products exist that recognize images and then direct users to internet search results associated with a recognized image. These systems tend to only identify images, not specific publications or content therein, and to indiscriminately provide search results regardless of the context in which the image appears.